My New Mom
by holystarsandgarters
Summary: Discontinued
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! DawnValentine101 here and this new story is about Ichigo's new mom! I won't say all the details but you're going to read the story. The beginning is really short but don't worry! More will come later! On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did, these couples would already be together: IchiXRuki, HitsuXMatsu, UlquiXHime, and GrimXNel! Yay!

* * *

**

**Prologue**

_Karakura Town. The sight is peaceful. But that peacefulness doesn't stay too long. I felt a shiver go down my spine as the sky ripped open and a hollow appeared. _

"_RRRRAAAAGGGHHHH!"_

_I sighed as I pulled out my substitute hollow badge and pressed it against my chest. That hollow was too damn noisy.  
"Ah, shut up, you damn hollow!" I cried as I swung Zangestu at the hollow, but the hollow dodged it._

"_Damn!" _

"_That was weak, Ichigo..."_

_Just as I rapidly turned around, a fireball swooshed passed me and hit the hollow, squared in the face! As the hollow dissolved into nothing, I began to walk to the person who shot that damn Kido spell._

"_What the hell, Rukia? That thing almost hit my face!"_

_Rukia just shrugged. _

_I swear, Rukia may be my girlfriend, but she still was a pain in the ass!_

"_It's your fault for getting in my way," she said with a smirk._

_I got irritated as I rambled on. _

"_My fault? I could have taken care of that hollow myself!"_

_

* * *

_

_The name's Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm a soul reaper. Well... a substitute, that is... Sometimes, this job can be a pain, but overall, it's okay. Lots of things happen in life, but there is one I will never forget, the day my dad brought someone new to the family and how I reacted. Maybe I should just tell you what happened._


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! DawnValentine101 here and I wanna thank _Siveler _and _Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius _for reviewing! Thank you! Anyway, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did, these couples would already be together: IchiXRuki, HitsuXMatsu, UlquiXHime, and GrimXNel! Yay!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Ugh, it's cold today," I mumbled. Tiny snowflakes stared to fall as soon as I said that. The weather is crazy! You think it would be hot since it's June, but noooooo! It's freakin cold! Actually, today is June 16. Tomorrow is the anniversary my mom died. No... actually... not the day she died... the day she was killed by a hollow named Grand Fisher. Dad had me run a few errands, so I was kinda busy to take notice. As I walked back home, I remembered, when I was young, how Mom used to hold my hand when we walked together. I smiled at the memory and turned the corner and saw my house. My family runs a clinic and it's usually rowdy, crowded and filled with commotion...but today, it was practically empty. I opened the front door and looked around.

"Where is everyone?" I said. Suddenly, Yuzu, one of my younger sisters, came rushing towards me as I closed the front door.

"Ichigo! You're back!"

"Yeah. I just ran a few errands for Dad. Is there something wrong?"

Yuzu quickly darted her eyes from me to the kitchen and looked down.

"Um..." she hesitated.

I quickly brushed past Yuzu and headed towards the kitchen. Yuzu was right behind me.

"Ichigo, wait!"

But I didn't listen. I wanted to know what was in the kitchen making my little sister afraid to speak. As I stood at the kitchen doorway, I looked around. Karin, my other younger sister, sat the kitchen table, pissed off and shaking her head. And on the right, Dad talking to a woman. She immediately caught my eye. I felt a chill crawling down my spine. Dad looked up from the woman and noticed I was there standing at the doorway.

"Ah, Ichigo, you back already?"

The woman turned from my dad and faced me. I felt a lump in my throat and my heart heavy with sudden grief. All of my memories of Mom were coming back to me all at once and it was too much for me to handle. I took a sharp breath in to control myself.

"Ichigo, I like you to meet someone," Dad said as he looked at the woman and nodded at the her. The woman looked at me and smiled. My blood ran cold. My body tensed.

"Hello Ichigo, my name is Miyuki Kobayashi and it's an honor for me to stay in your home... and possibly be your new mother."

What the fuck did she just say?

* * *

**Chapter 1 is done! Sorry if Isshin sounds or acts OOC, later in the story, you'll understand why. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter!**

**Reviewing is good for the soul, please! 3**

**~DawnValentine101 12/21/10.~**


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey hey hey! Sorry it took so long to update, but I had a writer's block and didn't feel like writing. Sorry. Now I'm back and so it the story! :D Thank you to those you reviewed!_

* * *

Chapter 2

"_...and possibly be your new mother."_

My jaw literally dropped to the floor. What the fuck did she just say?

Suddenly, anger flared up inside me. How dare Dad bring this LADY into our house! The nerve of her! Trying to look like Mom and posing as her! I turned to leave but a slender hand grasped my right hand and stopped me from proceeding. It was Miyuki.

"Ichigo? Where are you going?"

I glared at her and snatched my hand back.

"Last time I checked, I have a mother and I don't need you to replace her!" I yelled and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Ichigo, wait!" Miyuki stared to follow, but Isshin held her back and shook his head. Karin got up and growled at Miyuki.

"This is all your fault! You should have never come here!" Karin yelled and stomped out of the kitchen to see if Ichigo was okay. Miyuki casted her head and closed her eyes.

"Ichigo..."

I slammed my bedroom door shut and crashed on my bed. A few minutes later, my door opened and Karin's head poked her head out the door. I looked up and my eyes soften a little.

"Karin..."

"I'm sorry, Ichigo, this happened..."

"No...," I said, shaking my head, "It's not your fault, Dad is just being an asshole for bringing that lady here..."

"But seriously, why would he bring some lady, that looks exactly like Mom, here?" questioned Karin

I clenched my fists and my jaw tightens. "It doesn't matter! He shouldn't have brought her here!" I said, pounding my fist against the wall. Karin widens her eyes.

"Ichigo, take it easy-"

"No, you don't understand!" I yelled at Karin. Karin looked hurt and took a step back. I widen my eyes and casted my eyes at the floor.

"Sorry..." I said. There was a pause between the two of us. Before Karin could say a word, I got up and grabbed my coat off my desk.

"Where are you going?" asked Karin. I didn't look at her when I respond.

"I'm going for a walk. Don't follow me... I want to be alone..." I said, opening my window. I jumped down and landed safely on the ground. I had enough drama for one day.

* * *

It was snowing lightly when I stepped outside. I decided to go to the park near my house. My mom used to bring me to that park every week and we would play in the sandbox. I reached the park and a few kids were there, making snowmen and snow angels.

"Mommy!"

I turned my head and saw a little boy running to his mom. I ended up staring at the two.

"Mommy, can we get hot cocoa at the cafe?"

His mother smiled and said, "Okay, just hold my hand, alright?"

"Yeah! Okay, mommy!" laughed the little boy. I watched both of them walked away and for a minute, I thought of my own mother. I sighed and sat on a swing, which was near me.

"Ichigo?"

I must have jumped or something because there was giggling afterward. I turned my head and my eyes widen. "Rukia? What are you doing out here?"

Rukia smiled and sat on the swing next to me. "Yoruichi asked me to go a little grocery shopping for her but then I saw you and I wanted to say hi," Rukia said, her violet eyes staring at me. I blushed and looked away.

"Hey, I was wondering if you would like to go with me, you know, to help?" asked Rukia, standing up from the swing. I followed suit.

"S-Sure, why not?" I tried not to stammer as much, so I won't make a fool of myself. I looked back at Rukia and took a hold of her hand. She smiled and the both of us started to walk down the street to the market.

* * *

"I was thinking about making apple tarts for everyone to try," Rukia said, picking up a red apple and handing it to me.

"Yeah, Yuzu loves apples." Mom too.

"What's wrong?" I looked at Rukia and she was staring at me with concern. I looked at the apple instead. "Nothing's wrong. Why do you say that?"

Rukia pouted and planted her hands on her hips. "Ichigo, I know you better than anyone else. C'mon, you can tell me," said Rukia, placing a hand on my back. I looked at the apple, then at Rukia.

"Ugh...um..." I hesitated and felt a pair of smooth hands grabbed mines. I looked up and Rukia was smiling lightly.

"What... if you can't let go of someone you love?"

Rukia was silent for a moment. "This is about your mom, huh?" Rukia took my silence as a 'yes'. "Your dad found someone new?"

"Yeah..." I mumbled. Rukia sighed and said, "Then maybe you should move on, too..."

I snatched my hand away from Rukia and glared at her. "But what if I can't!"

Rukia didn't flinch or anything. She sighed again and looked at me. I noticed that her eyes were sad and wet with tears. " Ichigo... I know you can't let it go, but it's a good idea to let it go...Your mom didn't die alone... she may be gone, but she left her heart with you, with your family... she was never gone in the first place because she left her heart with you, to live on and smile and laugh..."

Rukia gently placed her hands on my face. My face must have been cold because I felt Rukia's heat warming up my cheeks. For a moment, I felt bad. Rukia had gone through the same thing as me... losing her mentor, Kaien while I lost my mom, Masaki. She was telling me words that helped her get through her pain of losing the person she loved the most.

"I... I..."

An image of Mom flashed within my mind.

"...NO! I can't" I yelled as I smacked Rukia's hands off me and ran off. People were staring but I didn't care. I just needed to get away from here. I didn't listened to the cries of Rukia as she ran after me.

* * *

_A/N: End of chapter 2. Rukia remembered what Kaien said about the heart and now she saying it to Ichigo, almost made me cry. Anyway I 'll try to update soon so bye bye for now!_

_*DawnValentine101-07.21.11*_


	4. Discontinued

Sorry guys. I am discontinuing this story. I have lost all inspiration for this story and I don't fell like writing. So if you wanna continue it for me, be my guest :D I'll be happy to read it, just message me the details so I can approve it and you can write it.

Alright peace!

~DawnValentine101


End file.
